


Piedras Rodantes

by UllaGhafa9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Mexican Character, My First Fanfic, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Witchcraft, Witches, Work In Progress, cursing, spanglish, spoilers if you haven't watched the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UllaGhafa9/pseuds/UllaGhafa9
Summary: So, remember when Sam took a break from hunting because he thought he was a danger for everyone? Season 5, i think? That’s where the fic starts. Reader and Sam met at the bar where he worked at, developed a friendship and a crush on one and the other. Then Sam has to leave because of all the shit that goes down throghout the season and the horseman and the fight between the archangels. But promises the reader that somehow, he’ll come back. Then, he goes to hell. That’s when reader meets Dean. And yeah, things aren’t as smooth with him in the begining. Reader befriends Lisa and Ben first, which raises Dean’s suspicions. He just wants to keep them save and all. After some stuff they become friends and the Sam comes back. So yeah…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 3





	Piedras Rodantes

Sam cleaned the bar after pouring his last client, at the moment, a tequila shot. He had already registered the voice of his, he had to admit, pretty co-worker, as the background of the bar, making the music company while he thought and then wished he hadn’t thought at all. That’s when the bell of the door rang, announcing your presence to the ones nearby. Sam’s head turned towards your moving figure, having a sit at the bar, one earbud in place, and the other one was being toyed with. Just when he returned to his senses and opened his mouth to attend you, his co-worker reached you, wrote down your order and took it to the kitchen. 

Nodding to the music playing on your cell phone, you placed a strand of hair behind your ear. You felt you were being watched and paranoia took over you for a moment. Your eyes scanned the space in front of you first and caught Sam staring at you. 

He blushed, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from your face. However, you smiled at him, already recognising his figure; he was the gigantic guy in front of you at the grocery store’s line, the other day. 

Before Sam knew it, he was already walking towards you, placing his hands at his edge of the bar, close enough to be heard, but obviously giving personal space the respect it deserved. 

“Uh, hey.” He said. 

“Hi!” your voice was loud and full of cheer. He laughed, scratching the back of his neck, before placing his hand again on the counter. 

“What…um…What are you listening to?” You scoffed a laugh, blushing a little bit, before breaking eye contact momentarily, only to look back at him. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” Sam shrugged. What was he doing? He promised himself not to get involved with anyone in any way; it only caused destruction, sorrow and death. He was already familiar with the feeling; he didn’t want to get anyone familiar with it to. But his voice of reason failed him at the moment. 

“Try me.” You raised you’re eyebrows, smile growing bigger. You handed him the earbud you were toying with and watched as confusion was drawn into his features. 

His ears filled with Spanish lyrics, a raspy voice and guitar melodies. It was nice, different, calming. 

He looked at you, only to find you nodding and mouthing the words in perfect synchrony.

_ Las piedras rodando se encuentran y tú y yo algún día nos sabremos encontrar. Mientras tanto cuídate y que te bendiga Dios. No hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.  _

You reached to his ear when the song ended, retrieving what was yours and unintentionally grazing his ear. 

Sam chuckled, amused with what he just had listened to.

“What was that?” You started tangling the earbuds around your phone, putting it away while returning your attention to him. 

“El Tri. Las piedras rodantes.” You took in his confused smile, smiling a little bit yourself before rolling your eyes. 

“There’s this band called  _ El Tri _ . The song’s called  _ Las piedras rodantes _ .” You talked good, with excellent grammar, a sweet to the ear accent and an opened mouth, correlating to the fact that you needn’t raise your voice in loud places. 

“Where are you from?” He wasn’t in California, although he had heard some conversations in Spanish and a variety of other languages now and then in his life, it still felt alien but exciting. 

“México.” How did you manage to both say it in a nonchalant yet proud way, escaped him completely. 

That was the beginning, how it all started. You were the exception to Sam’s new rule. Of course he always got worried and doubted himself and his actions. And it was pretty selfish of him to befriend you and even develop a crush. Although, it wasn’t totally his fault, after all, you had developed a crush too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the fic there are gonna be lines in Spanish. Nothing to fancy for google traductor, i hope. “Suggestions” of spanish songs i love. Example: this fic. Swearing in both spanish and english. And the usual, mentions of blood, violence, smut and other varieties. It’s supernatural, really we don’t expect something else. Spoilers?(if you haven’t watch spn of course, or if you are just getting started with it) Also, SLOWBURN. Also, some chapters are short, some are long, depends on my mood.


End file.
